Tame?
by LadyDelerosa
Summary: Tabea is untameable. She lives by her own rules, and gets what she wants when she wants. But, will her new 'pet' Bailey, be the one to finally tame her? Or will he just be another pawn in her twisted game?
1. Chapter 1

For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way yep  
24 hours a day  
Cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always get a ten  
cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like  
Money flying out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If u gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
I'm not a brat like that  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic  
I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired the different way  
I'm not a mistake  
I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed

I can't be tamed

I can't be can't I can't be tamed

~Can't be tamed, Miley Cyrus

**(((Hey guys, it's Lady Delerosa. Well, I've had this story idea floating around in my head for a while. I actually came up with the character in art class! So I thought I'd give it a go, and see if it leads anywhere. So I've written one fanfic that's in progress, chapter 15 should be coming up soon, check it out if you want, but don't feel obligated. Umm, let's see... Well, as you can probably tell, I like the whole 'untameable' thing, and the main character will be totally wickedly untameable! BTW, sorry for putting up the WHOLE song, but it all seemed kinda.. perfect. So enough rambling from me, here it is.)))**

The night was cool, and even for Seattle. I swung my legs, as I sat on the branch of an old oak tree in the Central Park. I watched, a drunk stumble his way into the park. I sniffed the air; _Mmm he did smell good. Definitely not a cheap drinker, either. Whiskey and vodka. Nice._ I jumped down from the branch, landing delicately. I watched him carefully, he blinked. Focusing his eyes on me. He grinned lopsidedly, as I sauntered over to him, standing just inches from him._ Well, well. What a fine human specimen we have here._ I looked him over; he was clearly amused by my examination.

"Hello," I said, flashing my pearly whites.

He looked slightly shocked at the sound of my voice, which didn't surprise me in the slightest. He took a small step back, before replying.

"H-h-hello," He stammered.

_Oh, so drunk. Poor darling. Well, I may as well test out my new toy._

I took his hand; he shivered at my touch.

I rolled my eyes. _Humans, so predictable._

I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. _Mmm, vodka. The one substance, that I have managed to enjoy, other than blood, of course._

He didn't respond for a moment, but he soon began to kiss me back. Albeit, pathetically, with little skill, but I suppose he is _very_ drunk.

I pressed my hands against his chest.

_He is reasonably firm, at least for a human. Nothing like a vampire, of course. Humans are such delicate creatures, soft like teddies. The again, at least they aren't as egotistic, as the male vampires._

I wrapped my arms around his neck, delicately. Making sure I didn't accidentally kill him, like my last pet. I pulled away, studying his face again. He looked shocked, pleased, but shocked. I smiled sweetly. He fingered my bright purple hair, managing to raise a brow even through his drunkenness.

I giggled, "Do you like it?"

He grinned lopsidedly, again.

He is rather... Adorable, Isn't he? Yes, he would do just nicely.

I pushed down on one of the many pressure points, in his feeble body. Rendering him unconscious. I lifted him with ease, racing toward the abandoned warehouse that I'd been living in. I set him down gently, on the rickety old bed in the corner. I brushed his hair out of his face, tilting my head sideways. He wasn't really sleeping, but still it was rather fascinating. I sat down on the floor, resting my back against the wall. I watched with great fixation, as he breathed heavily. Time passed, and before I knew it, he was stirring from his slumber. I stayed perfectly still, in hope of not frightening him. I watched carefully as he blinked, focusing his weak, human, eyes on his surroundings. He looked at me, before grinning. He shook his hair, suddenly reminding me of... someone, from the past. I could never quite remember his name, but I did remember that he was my... purpose in life.

* * *

I_ walked hand in hand, with him. My purple hair shone in the, dim street lamp. He was all I could think about; he was the epitome of the perfect punk guy. I was pleased with my transformation. No longer did my hair frame my face, in that hideous plain brown. Instead of my usual attire, I wore a torn denim skirt, which was fraying around the edges. Under them, a laddered pair of fish net stockings, and studded leather jacket that fit perfectly around me, cutting off just above my waist. Revealing my bare midriff. Mother would be furious. Which made rebelling, all the more appealing. We were out after curfew, but we didn't care. I held a bottle of vodka in my hand. I knew I should stop drinking, but it felt so good. He pulled me in, kissing me tenderly. I felt a rush of excitement, this was definitely considered inappropriate. Being bad, just felt so... good. I smiled up at him. He kissed my forehead._

_"I love you," He said._

_"I love you too," I said grinning back at him._

_He led me toward the park, the pond shimmered in the moonlight. It was breath taking. We sat down at the water's edge. I snuggled into him, placing feather light kisses along his jaw. I could feel him smiling. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. This could be it, I told myself. My first time. He kissed me passionately; he lowered me gently to the ground. My breath caught in my throat, as he kissed my neck. Loud footsteps thudded toward us, and he jerked his head up just in time to see a figure with a flashlight running at us. He pulled me off the ground, looking around frantically. He kissed me once more, before whispering in my ear._

_"Run and hide, I'll distract him." He said and ran in the other direction._

_"Halt!" The man with the flashlight bellowed, startling me for a second._

_I Ran toward the concrete wall, covered in a thick bed of vines. I scrambled up the wall, and perched just under the cover of the vines. I watched as he, darted around. Making the security guard chase him. I smiled._

_"You'll never catch me," He taunted. "You're too old, and fat!"_

_I grinned._

_Suddenly he tripped, the guard charged toward him. Grabbing his wrists, and handcuffing him. I bit my lip, willing myself not to scream. I knew that he wouldn't want me to get in trouble as well._

_"Where's your friend?" The guard demanded._

_"What are you talking about, it was just me."_

_The guard scowled, "Don't play dumb. I know someone else was here, and you damn well know it too!"_

_He shrugged; "Must've been your imagination."_

_I winced as the guard kicked him in the ribs, I heard him groan. My lip quivered, I so badly wanted to help him. But, it was obvious that he didn't want me to get caught up in this mess. So I kept quiet._

_"Tell me where your friend is, or I'll send you of to the asylum. They like freaks, like you in there." The guard hissed._

_He stayed silent._

_The guard dragged him off the ground, shoving him forward; I edged my way along the wall. Being extra careful not to be seen. I watched, as he was pushed into the back of a paddy wagon. My jaw dropped, the guard was serious. My stomach started doing somersaults. The guard slammed the door, and got into the driver's seat. I waved frantically at him, through the tiny window in the back of the truck. He saw me, and gave me a sad, yet apologetic smile. His eyes, however told a different story. He was terrified._

* * *

I frowned, even with the memories of him; I still couldn't remember his name. I swore under my breath, then looked up. Remembering that I wasn't alone. He got up, and sat himself down next to me.

"So... Are you going to tell me your name?" He asked.

"Tabea, and yourself?"

"Bailey."

I nodded, rolling his name off my tongue, "Bailey, huh?"

"Well, um. Are you going to tell me where I am? Or how I got here?"

I tapped my chin; "I'd like to hear your ideas first. How do you think you got here?"

He smirked, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, well then. I think, you led me back here, because you're obviously madly in love with me. And then we had mad passionate sex on the floor, although I can't really see why you couldn't of come back to my place, it's much better than this dump."

I laughed; noticing how enchanted Bailey looked, at the sound. _Humans, so easily distracted._

"Your idea sounds... entertaining," I said with a smirk.

"So, we didn't have mad passionate sex then?" He asked, sounding slightly dejected.

"No, most definitely not."

He sighed, "Then what?"

I rolled my eyes, _Men how typical. There all the same deep down, really they are always thinking about one thing._

I stood up, walking toward the closet in the corner. I opened it, revealing an eclectic assortment of clothing.

"Nothing happened, dearest. Nothing at all, why did you want something to happen?" I asked, amused.

I heard him shift uncomfortably, contemplating his answer.

"If I say yes, are you going to take off?" He asked quietly.

He blinked, when he opened his eyes again, I was crouching directly in front of him. I leaned in, bringing my mouth close to his ear.

"Never, my little pet." I whispered.

I ran my fingers along his jaw, he shivered.

"You feel like... Ice."

I smiled sweetly, "Yes, it is one of my many strange traits, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

I ruffled his hair, before walking at painfully slow human pace back to the closet.

"I'll try to introduce you to them slowly," I said sarcastically.

I ran my finger over the clothing, carefully selecting what I wanted. I laid the black skinny jeans on the bed, kicking my ballet flats off. I turned to Bailey.

"Hey what do you like better?" I said, holding up a backless white leather singlet, and a pink shirt with a very low cut neckline. He raised an eyebrow.

"Depends, where are we going?" He asked.

"Where ever I feel like going."

"That's helpful, isn't it?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay, let me phrase this differently, which item of slutty clothing would you like to see me wearing more?"

He grinned, "The white one."

"Okay."

I pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it on the floor. I glanced at Bailey from the corner of my eye; he was watching me with great fixation. I turned to him.

"It's like you've never seen a woman in a bra before."

He blushed, "Sorry."

_Aww, he's blushing. How cute, if only I could still blush. I always looked so nice with rosy cheeks._

I wriggled my way out of my tights, and tossed them in the corner. I pulled on the tight, black jeans. Putting the white leather singlet on over top. I scrutinised my reflection in the mirror, and began to apply carefully crafted layers of make-up onto my already flawless complexion. I turned and smiled at Bailey.

"How do I look?" I asked, giving a little twirl.

He smiled with appreciation.

"Good."

I turned to him, examining his clothing. _Hmm, what would look good on him? Definitely new jeans, and oh a leather jacket!_

"Wait here," I said and sped out the door.

_Whoops, I probably shouldn't do that in front of him. Oh, well. He'll be one of us soon enough. Plus, the Volturi aren't exactly interested in my small contribution to the world, are they now?_

I stopped in front of True Religion, and flicked my nail in the lock.

"Humans really should get better security," I muttered to myself.

I pushed the door open, quickly disabling the alarm before it sang. I raced past the long wracks of clothing, and tables filled with accessories. Leaving the room looking as if a bomb had hit it. I selected a leather jacket, jeans and a plain shirt.

_Hmm, yep that should do it_.

I exited the store, not bothering to close the door, let alone clean up.

_Isn't it wonderful being off the records, according to the government I don't exist. Just the way I like it. No laws, no nothing._

I tore down the street, making a cloud of leaves as I passed.

_Immortality is just splendid, isn't it?_

I slowed my pace to human speed, although for what reason I do not know. I dumped the clothes in front of Bailey.

"Get changed," I sniffed the air, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "And maybe take a shower, too"

He obeyed, quickly showering and changing.

I sat on the bed, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Ugh, humans take so long to do everything!"

Bailey walked in, wearing only his jeans. He rubbed a towel over his hair.

"Come on, cut me some slack. I'm gorgeous, doesn't that count for something?"

I scoffed, "Trust me darl, I've seen better."

He looked a tad dejected.

"But don't feel bad about it, it's not like a human can be perfect, right?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why do you always talk like that?"

"Like what?" I asked, putting on my best innocent face.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, enjoying my little game.

"Damn it _woman_!"

"Tut, tut. _Anger,_ not a very good trait." I said, and walked toward him. I ran my fingers over his chest, making him shiver.

_You are going to be so whipped when I'm done with you, poor baby._

He folded his arms.

"Fine. I'll tell you," I said wrapping my arms around him. "I'm immortal."

"Ugh! Seriously, just tell me!"

I pouted dramatically; "You don't believe me."

"_Of course not_, I'd have to be _extremely _thick, to believe that."

I traced his jaw with my lips, "Or maybe, you have to be... _Smart_ enough to believe it."

I could see he was trying to resist the temptation to kiss me, and I liked it. He was just like my own little puppet.

"Smart enough?"

"Yes, _smart_. You see, mortals _choose_ not to believe in things because the don't understand them. Because they're too stupid, to understand them." I sighed, "I just thought that maybe _you_ were one of the very few, who could comprehend such a thing."

His handed trailed along my spine, till it reached the small of my back.

"And, what proof do you have?" He said, kissing me under my ear.

I smiled at the tenderness of his kiss; he is a much better kisser than I originally thought.

"Duh, I'm the proof!"

"You?" He chuckled. "Show me."

"You really want to see? You won't get all scared and run away?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed, holding his sides as if they might fall off.

"Fine then."

I launched myself from the ground, onto the nearest wall. Scaling it quickly, I pushed off. Landing on the opposite one. I climbed to the ceiling, then jumped off, landing soundlessly. The drop was a good one and a half stories at least, especially considering it was an old warehouse. I raced to toward the pile of old timber. Lifting it all with ease. I held it in my right arm, placing my left hand on my hip.

"Do you believe me now?" I demanded.

He nodded, suddenly speechless.

I dumped the timber on the ground, making a huge thud. Bailey jumped slightly. I stood at the other end of the room.

"Are you _scared_?" I practically sang.

He gulped. "A little, I guess."

I pouted, "You said you wanted to see."

He blinked quickly, "What are you?"

"If I tell you you'll run."

"Well, by the looks of things, I wouldn't get far anyway." He said bluntly.

I danced toward him, "Promise you won't run?" I said batting my lashes at him.

He just nodded.

I held him tight, and whispered in his ear. "I'm a vampire."

I felt him stiffen, "Don't be scarred," I almost pleaded.

I took his lips with mine, trying to show him that I wasn't going to hurt him. He loosened slightly. I kissed him more passionately, pressing my lips firmly against his.

When our lips parted, he was panting breathlessly. I smiled at him.

"So you're not going to eat me?" He asked.

I shook my head, "And technically it's drink your blood. But that's a no to both."

"Why not?"

I tilted my head, "I honestly don't know. I wouldn't change you, _unless_ you wanted me to. Which you probably will, _eventually._"

He paused for a moment before replying.

"What do you mean by, '_change_.'" He asked.

"Oh, you know. Bite you, and change you into a vampire."

He blinked, obviously shocked. "Wait, you can make me a vampire?"

I nodded, as though this should be totally obvious.

"Oh."

I smiled at him.

He nuzzled my neck. Gently kissing me, I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

_Humans have such an odd temperature_.

He traced patterns of the small of my back, his steady breath, warm on my face, tantalising even.

I traced my fingers along his side, feeling goosebumps rising on his skin. I ran my fingers through his hair, capturing his lips with mine. He pulled me closer. Any space that was between us, quickly disappearing. I felt his heart thudding in his chest. _It was so, tempting._ I sighed into his mouth, knowing that he would think it was for a different reason._ But the sound was so... appealing._ He gently tugged me toward the bed; it creaked as we dropped onto it. I pushed him off me.

"No," I gasped. "We can't."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because there's the not so small chance, that you might die." I said bluntly.

"Really?" He said in disbelief.

I nodded, "Face it, I'm just a hell of a lot stronger than you."

"This is so weird, girls aren't supposed to be stronger."

I burst out laughing. He looked at me, with a puzzled expression.

"You think me being stronger is weird? I'm a vampire genius, that's what you should be finding weird, or _terrifying_ at least. But no he just wants to bed me, _typical_."

"Well, it's not like you didn't put it out there." He said defensively.

I chuckled, "Well, then. I guess that's your orientation over."

I tossed his shirt and jacket at him, "Come on, I want to go clubbing."

He raised and eyebrow, "Are you sure I'd die? Cos sex sounds better than just dancing dirty."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm sure."

He pouted and put on the rest of his clothing.

"You know, you're a pig."

He smirked, "Get used to it sweetheart. And I know you like it."

I grinned, "Careful now. I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up, I can turn my lusty ways off and on as I please, but you my dear, are not quite that controlled."

I ran my hand down his chest, stopping before I reached his lower half. I smirked, and flounced out the door.

**(((So that's the first chapter of my new story, let me know what you think. Hmm, is there anything I need to tell you? Okay, um Tabea is said like Tah-bay-a. Well, I'm from New Zealand, so if I used any words that you don't understand, feel free to ask. Please review, it means heaps to me, thanks LadyDelerosa =D)))**


	2. Chapter 2

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Dirty ~ Christina Aguilera

**(((Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the wicked feed back! A special thanks to, Lady Lunar, puRplEsuNseTs and Counter-of-stars. Really hope you enjoy this chapter as well!)))**

The music blared inside the club. I held Bailey's hand delicately. He was after all only a human, a delicate little human. I led him into the center of the club, pushing the other dancers aside carelessly. Several of them muttered curses at me, and scowled pathetically. I turned toward Bailey, and pulled him close. Let's see if lover boy can dance. He put his hands on my waist, and began to step with the music. I swayed my hips to the beat. Letting the rhythm take over my body. I moved my body erotically, gaining the attention of most men in the room. Bailey seemed to be keeping up with my scandalous dancing, a stupid smile plastered onto his face. I took his hand, and led him to the bar. I pulled him close, so there was no space between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Want a drink?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask, gimme a triple shot. For now."

I watched as he ordered my drink, and chatted with the surly looking bar man.

"You got yourself a right looker there," He said nodding toward me.

I did my best to look like a total bimbo. Leaning back on the bar so my boobs were even more noticeable.

Bailey grinned, "Don't I know it."

The bar man grinned, "Really dumb and easy, huh?" He said elbowing him.

Bailey scoffed, "Yeah I wish. She already said no," He said bitterly.

I skipped over to them. "Bailey, what's taking so long." I said pouting dramatically, and batting my lashes.

"Nothing babe, look here's your drink." He handed me the shot glass. I downed it in one go.

I licked my lips seductively. "Mmm, that was good."

I leaned over the bar. "Another tripled shot, please."

He smiled, pouring me the drink. "Now don't go havin too many o' those. We can't 'ave a pretty lady like yourself quite so intoxicated now can we?"

I smirked at him, and downed the shot. "Don't worry about me stud muffin, I can handle myself."

I heard him chuckled as I flitted back to the dance floor, leaving Bailey at the bar. I pushed my way into the crowd, scanning the men in the room. My gaze settled on one guy, dancing with a tall blonde. I scrunched my hair, before making may way toward him. I bumped the girl with my hips.

"Oops, sorry love." I said and began dancing with her man.

I rolled my hips, my body so close to his that I brushed against him as I danced. I felt the girl trying to shove me aside.

"Hey bitch!" She yelled at me over the music.

I turned around and glared at her, "What did you say!"

"Get off my boyfriend you slut!" She screeched.

I smirked. "Sorry if you didn't realise, I just staked my claim. And I always get what I want, so you better back off hoe bag!"

She slapped my face, flinching back in pain. After hitting my solid cheek bone.

"Now, I wish I could say that hurt but it didn't."

I turned around, and put my hands around her boyfriend's neck. I pulled his face closer, and took his lips with mine. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth, tracing my tongue along his lips. Turning the kiss into a full-fledged pash. I pulled away, feeling his chest begin to heave from lack of air. I twisted around, to see the girl in tears and fleeing from the room. I smiled.

The guy was gasping for air, I smiled up at him.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" I asked batting my lashes at him.

"Scott."

"Well Scott, your lips taste good."

He frowned, "You just made my girlfriend break up with me."

I pouted, "But she was a stick in the mud!" I whined.

"But she was my girlfriend."

"Mmm, she was. Past tense, now you're free." I brought my lips to his ears, "To do what ever you want."

I brushed my lips across his jaw, and kissed his neck. He groaned.

"God, your a bitch!" He said through clenched teeth.

I smiled, "Don't you love it!"

"Oh, I dunno I don't like my women to have to much control." He said smugly.

I smirked, "I think you'll find that your mine. Not the other way around."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, "Uhuh. Everything on my terms, when and where I want."

"And what if I don't agree?" He asked.

I smiled "I guess I'll have to show you."

I took his hand and danced my way through the crowd. I shook the door, until it unlocked. I swung the door open; it clanged noisily as I slammed it closed after us. He pressed me up against the wall, and began kissing me passionately.

God, men! They always think they know what I'm talking about, so gullible. I kissed him back, deciding I may as well play along for a little while. His fingers traced my sides, and he started lifting my shirt off. I let him remove my shirt. I kissed his neck softly, using my tongue to feel where his pulse was strongest. He moaned, and pulled me closer. Then I bit down into the tender flesh on his neck. My senses tingled as I tasted his blood. He gasped in pain, as I gulped down the warm blood. I continued until my supply ran dry. I let go of his limp body, and it flopped to the ground. I looked at the now lifeless body, tilting my head to the side. I licked my lips.

I picked up my shirt and squeezed it back on.

I was about to walk away when I looked back at the body, and sighed.

"I suppose I have to dispose of you," I said drearily.

I draped him over my shoulder, and walked toward a manhole. I picked up the metal cover, and put it aside carefully. Making sure it didn't make a sound. I dumped him down the manhole, satisfied when I heard a small splash. I put the lid back on, and went back inside.

I went back to the bar, where I had left Bailey. He looked rather depressed and I watched as he gulped down a large vodka. I sauntered toward him, and sat myself on his lap.

"Hey babe. Miss me?"

He blinked. "Your back!" He said with a smile. "I thought that guy had taken off with you!"

I smiled, "Nope."

He narrowed his eyes, "Your teeth are red."

I rolled my eyes at him, "No kidding. I was hungry okay?"

He gulped.

"It's okay I have other plans for you," I said smiling.

I banged my fist on the bar. "Oi Bar man! Get me another drink, whatever you've got that's strong!"

"You're still standin' up straight!" He said in shock.

"Told you!"

"Alright girl, but ya might 'ave to carry 'im home."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I said smiling sweetly.

"I'm gonna take your word on that," He said handing me the drink.

I swirled the drink round in my mouth, cleaning the blood from my teeth.

Bailey was muttering something incomprehensible to himself; I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

Typical, he faints! God, you'd think I was gonna kill him or something!

I slid of his lap, acting as if nothing was wrong and put his arm over my shoulder. I held him up so it only looked as though I was helping my drunken boyfriend. The bouncer opened the door for me, giving me a sympathetic smile. Once we were out of the sight of all the prying eyes, I put him over my shoulder and ran back to my makeshift home. I kicked open the door, leaving a large dent. I dropped him onto the rickety old bed. I was sick of my drab surroundings; I wanted to live in a penthouse again. I'd have to swing by to a forger and get some ID, stupid laws. As if I don't have enough with the Volturi already! And at least the Volturi's laws are reasonable, keep vampires existence a secret. Oh and that one thing about creating baby vampires... but that's about it. Not like all these stupid restrictions humans have, no speeding, no underage drinking, immigration laws blah blah blah blah! Their justice is in no way 'just!'

_I slunk home, every movement or noise alerting me immediately. When I got home I snuck in the front door, hoping that Mother and Father hadn't noticed my absence. The light in the sitting room flicked on, and my Mother stood up. She was a classy woman, and dressed in style even when it was her sleepwear. She wore a white silk dressing gown, that swished as she walked. She stormed toward me, raised her hand a struck my face. I winced away from her in pain, clutching the side of my face._

_"Where have you been?" She demanded, her voice was shrill._

_I felt hot tears plunging down my cheeks._

_"I've just been out with some friends," I said quickly._

_She glared at me, looking me up and down. Her face twisted in utter disgust._

_"Look at you! You look like a filthy slag! What on earth are you wearing?"_

_She put her hand on my back, and directed me to my room._

_"Get changed, no Daughter of mine will look like that. Like those pieces of trash!" She wailed._

_I changed quickly into my nightshirt, and wrapped my dressing gown over top. I dreaded going back into the sitting room, knowing that I was going to be ripped to shreds. I braced myself, and opened my bedroom door. I quietly walked to the sitting room, where my Mother sat waiting for me. She turned in her chair, still glaring at me furiously. I looked at the floor, not wanting to meet her gaze. She stood, and walked around me. Scrutinising me. I gulped._

_"What did you do to your hair?" She hissed._

_I stayed quiet._

_"Right, into the washroom this instant!" She ordered._

_I did as she said._

_She began filling the bathtub with hot water._

_"Now, you will get in the tub. And you will scrub that filth out of your hair, and wash the disgusting stuff off of your face!" She said, giving me a stern look._

_"I'm sorry, Mother." I said quietly._

_She towered over me, "Don't lie to me!" With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

_She was probably right too, I wasn't sorry._

_I undressed and slipped into tub, the water burned my skin. But I got in anyway, submerging myself in the water. I scrubbed the make-up from my face, and tried desperately to remove the bright purple colouring from my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror, the colour of my hair was still the same except maybe a little faded. All I had done was successfully made my face red, and cleaned myself to perfection. I dried off, slipping back into my nightshirt and robe. I padded down the hall back to my Mother, who was waiting impatiently._

_"Well, what are we going to do about that THING on your head."_

_I stayed quiet, knowing that it wasn't a question._

_"I suppose I'll just have to take you down to the hair dressers, I'm sure Vivienne would cut it all off without batting an eyelash." She then left the room._

_I knew there was no debating her decision, her word was final. But that didn't prevent the anger building up in side me, bubbling like a volcano ready to erupt. I went to my room, closing the door quietly. I hurled myself onto my bed, the choked sobs escaping from my mouth. I hated crying, it always left you tired and feeling utterly stupid. Yours eyes go puffy and red, your nose runs and you usually end up snorting and gasping for air. It almost takes over your body, making it spasm and make strange noises. But tonight was the exception, I would allow myself to cry tonight. Everything had happened so quickly. He was gone, and there was the possibility I wouldn't see him again. Especially with the threats of the pudgy police officer, the police were out of control. They picked on punks, because they didn't like them 'rebelling.' Even the ones who did nothing wrong would be punished at any and all chances. My beloved hair was going to be hacked off, by some snooty rich woman and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't even have a refuge to retreat to now, he was gone and it was all my fault! I cried and cried, my pillow absorbing all my tears. Until finally I fell asleep, resting my mind if only for a moment._

_Mother pulled open the curtains. This was her way of telling me to get up, and no excuses. I groaned, and squinted at the light. My eyes were still sore from last night. I dragged myself out of bed, feeling as if someone had bashed my head through a wall. There was a prissy looking outfit laid out on my bed, just what I wanted! Another excuse to be used as a Barbie doll. There was a pastel pink dress, that cut off mid calf just so it wasn't too 'scandalous' and a woollen cardigan to 'cover myself up.' I cringed, she wanted me to be this perfect Daughter. That said all the right things, laughed when appropriate. Was never rude, or stepped out of line. A Stepford Daughter. Intelligent. Polite. Beautiful. Perfect. And to tell you the truth, I didn't know if I could be her anymore. I'd tasted freedom, and now I couldn't let go. It was exciting, addicting. All I knew was I needed more. And fast! I dressed quickly, folding my hair up underneath a scarf, so no one would see it. So I wouldn't 'soil the family name' as my Mother put it. I sat at the breakfast table, grinding my teeth as Mother lectured me. My Father had yet to grace us with his presence, they were probably having a tiff, again. They were always fighting, about every little thing they could possibly think of. Money, cars, houses, parties, me..._

_I gazed out the window of the car, I hated taking the car. It made people that didn't have such luxuries think poorly of me. They thought I was stuck up and inconsiderate like my Mother. Who was well known for her mannerisms, anyone who wasn't rich wasn't good enough to speak to her. Unless of course, they were asking if she would like some more tea. Or if the house was cleaned to her liking. She treated them with no respect, what so ever. As if they were her slaves, which they weren't ever since it was banned otherwise she would definitely have slaves working around the house, and tending to her extravagant garden. I watched as a young boy performed on the street, hoping some kind soul would spare him some change. His clothes were ragged and his face was smeared with dirt. The car continued to chug along the street leaving the little boy behind, next we passed a group of punks. I would much rather be there with them, rebelling against the government. Dressing and acting however we liked. I sighed. We turned the corner and pulled up outside Vivienne's Hair Saloon. I blinked back the tears that we pricking the back of my eyes._

_The driver got out, and opened the door. Taking my Mother's hand before she got out, as if she were the Queen. The again, she probably thought she was. I refused his hand as I got out of the car._

_"I'm not crippled, Sir. I can get out of the car without your help." I said, using my polished voice and a happy façade._

_My Mother pretended to be delighted with my statement, and threw her hands up in the air chuckling away._

_"Of course you aren't, Dear."_

_I smiled at her, seething inside._

_We walked into the Saloon; I wondered what excuse my Mother would make for my astonishing hair colour._

_"Catherine!" said Vivienne, kissing my Mother on both cheeks. "How are you, darling?"_

_"Splendid!" She said, and chatted away._

_"Yes, we do have a slight dilemma. Darling Tabea's hair has turned and astonishing shade of purple! I think it was a new shampoo she used." She said innocently, not batting an eyelash or showing any signs that she was lying._

_"Oh dear! That sounds dreadful, let's have a look." She turned to me, "Here lovey, you take a seat. And we'll see what we can do."_

_I sat gingerly in the seat in front of her, and took off the headscarf. She gasped, her mouth forming a small 'o.'_

_"Oh goodness, I think the only thing we could do is cut it all of!" She said in horror._

_I gulped as she took out a large pair of scissors, taking a large chunk of my hair in her hands. She began to cut, and I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I couldn't take it! I would not let this happen!_

_"NO!" I shrieked, puling away from her and running out the door. My hair was lop sided, she had managed to cut the bottom half off one side. Cutting it in a jagged line, because I had pulled away so suddenly. I ran in the direction that I'd seen the other punks earlier, hoping they were there. I ran and ran, me feet aching in the tight shoes that were pinching my toes._

_I heard my Mother ordering the driver to follow me, so ducked around the corner of an alleyway. I crashed into what felt like a brick wall, I looked up to see a man with bright red eyes staring back at me. I gasped, stumbling back. He reached out, his iron hand capturing me arm. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could make a sound his hand flew over my mouth. He held his finger to his lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I was in no position to argue, so I just looked up at him. Absolutely dumbfounded and mesmerised. He handed me a bottle of vodka, as if he knew I needed something to calm my nerves. I snatched it from him, gulping down the clear liquid. Feeling the wonderful sensation as it burned it's way down my throat. I finished the whole bottle, and my head spun. In a familiar and comforting blur. I stumbled, trying to say something and slurring my words._

_"Wh..hh. hooo arr-are yooou?" I mumbled, suppressing a giggle._

_"That's for me to know, and you never to find out," His voice was velvety smooth, and I hung onto each word he said._

_I smiled, giggling stupidly. "I-I-I'mm a b-bbit d-ddrunk!"_

_"I know." He said plainly, then I blacked out._

I frowned at the memory, trying to push it out of my mind. That's the problem with being a vampire, you can't go to sleep so you don't have to think. Your mind never shuts up, and never shuts off. Think about the task at hand, Tabea! If I go now, he'll never notice I left and I'll probably make it back before he even wakes. I rapidly changed my clothes to a more sophisticated outfit, make myself look high class and glamorous. Even with my purple hair, I smirked. That's definitely not concerning society anymore. I took a silky black clutch purse, and slipped out the door. I raced down the street, making gusts of wind that shocked passers by. They didn't see me; their feeble eyes would never allow it. But the knew that something had passed, and just stared down the street in a daze. I turned the corner, entering a less desirable part of town. I slowed my pace to human speed, fixing my hair before stepping into the small office. I leaned over the desk, giving the startled young man in the back room a clear view of my cleavage. I pressed the little bell, making it chime pleasantly. The young man came out of the back room, smiling politely.

"Hello," I said.

He fumbled before replying, "Hello. How can I help you?"

I tapped my fingers on the desk; "I need ID's. Birth certificates, driver licenses, the works."

He blinked, obviously shocked that a woman such as myself would require these things. He nodded, quickly ushering me into the back room.

Another man, older with greying hair sat at the desk inside. He looked up he smiled, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Tabea!" He exclaimed.

The young man gave us a puzzled look.

"Petey! How have you been?"

"Good, good. And obviously so have you, you haven't aged a day!" He said giving me a wink.

"So, who's your little assistant?"

He looked at him wearily, "That's Dan."

He motioned for me to come toward him, "Il est un peu lent" (he is a little slow)

I grinned at him, "I'm sure he'll catch on."

I turned to Dan, winking at him. "Not all people in the business look like they belong, and remember. Good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught."

He nodded quickly, "I'll remember that. And out of curiosity, which are you? A good girl, or a bad girl?"

I smirked, walking toward him. "Oh, I'm very bad." I said tracing my fingers over his jaw.

Petey chuckled from his desk, "Now, Doll. Let's not let the boy think he has a chance. I'm afraid he won't be any good to me all sullen and mopey."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll go home to my toy boy, I'm sure he'll be up for some fun once his hang over passes. Have the documents ready by 10am." I said and flounced out of the office.

**(((So, I finally finished another chapter! I must admit this story is much harder to write, and takes a lot more time considering it's 4000 words per chapter! Well, I hope you liked it and please review! :D)))**


End file.
